<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Creation of the Kraken by Duda_Mietlicki_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606336">The Creation of the Kraken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duda_Mietlicki_17/pseuds/Duda_Mietlicki_17'>Duda_Mietlicki_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clash of the Titans (2010), Wrath of the Titans (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone's POV, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, asexual birth, godly powers, siblings relationship, very short chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duda_Mietlicki_17/pseuds/Duda_Mietlicki_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Under everyone's pov, how the Kraken was born and what happened after that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Poseidon's pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This happened so long ago that one could say that I don't even remember anymore. Wrong. I remember every piece of those days. When my father, Kronos, was king of everything and we, his own children, were his prisoners. My siblings and I used to live in fear and being hated. We never knew the love of a father. Only from our dear mother, Rheia, who also was a victim of her husband's violence.</p><p>          That was when Zeus, our most beloved brother, came with a plan to overthrone Kronos. We were young gods, with all our strenght and powers at their best. Yet, it wasn't enough to defeat our father. Zeus asked our other brother, Hades, for something that, if I knew how it would end, I would have objected against.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hestia's pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeus asked Hades to create a monster. A monster so terrible, so bloodthirsty, that would defeat father. Hades didn't want to do it, but Zeus always was so charismatic and manipulative. He always could make people change their minds. And it wasn't different with Hades. As he used his powers to create a creature from his own flesh, I could see in his eyes that he was afraid. My brother was cold and silent, but he never could hide his feelings. His eyes would always say everything. I took his hand and I promised him that everything was going to be alright. I am the oldest child, it is my duty to care for my siblings.</p><p>          In the end, we all felt silent and terrified, for Hades gave birth to something that we weren't sure what was that. It was the size of a god baby, that was right, but... None of us could say if it was a god, a titan, a sea creature or a lizard. Its appearance was... So frightening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Zeus's pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would be exactly what I asked my brother to do... Except for its size. "Hades", I said, "I asked you to create a monster to defeat our father, not a fish-lizard to keep as a pet". He obviously had to reply. "I'm not that strong to create something that big, Zeus. This part of my flesh that I gave to them wasn't enough". I sighed, frustrated, but I had to admit that my brother did what he could. Then it was my turn.</p><p>          This time, with the rest of my siblings helping, we used our powers to make it grown up. It worked! The thing grew so big and so furious, that I could already see my father dying in its claws and tentacles. The reing of the titans was about to end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hera's pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the death of the titans for the creature that Hades made, which Zeus called it "Kraken", my brothers decided to share the three realms conquered. Again, the male gods would have everything and we, the females, would have nothing. Demeter, Hestia and I sighed, frustrated... But what could we do?</p><p>          Zeus gathered three stones of different colors, as the three different realms, and put it in a sack. Who picked up the white stone, would be king of th skies. Who picked up the blue stone, would be king of the oceans. And who picked up the red stone, would be king of the underworld. Obviously, none of them wanted the underworld. They closed their eyes and Zeus was the first to pick up a stone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Demeter's pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hope Hades forgive us someday. For my sisters and I saw when Zeus and Poseidon cheated and peeked inside the sack before picking their stones. But we decided that was better having Zeus and Poseidon at the Olympus with us than Hades. We have nothing against our brother, I swear! But... Honestly, he always was scary. And even more then, after giving birth to such horrendous creature as the Kraken. We decided not to take the risk.</p><p>          Zeus picked up the white stone and became our king and god of the skies, thunders and lightnings. Poseidon picked up the blue stone, becoming god of the seas and its creatures. And for Hades, was left the red stone, meaning the underworld. We didn't expect him to become so angry, but he did. He accused Zeus and Poseidon of cheating, which he wasn't wrong, and started a fight with them. He lost. And then, he and the Kraken were banished to the underworld. Sometimes Hestia and I feel the regret for not standing by him at that moment. I do hope one day he can forgive us all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hades' pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How could them? How could all of them betraying me like this? After what I have done for them, after giving up of my own flesh, a part of my body and my soul to do as they wanted, and they stabbed me in the back like this! Specially Zeus! They all know how much I loved my brother and that I would do everything for him! He knew that too, and that's why that disgraceful son of a titan could so easily manipulate me!</p><p>          "I never wanted to give birth to a Kraken! I never wanted to have children! I never wanted to feel the pain that I felt doing it! I did it just because Zeus asked and because I wanted Kronos dead the most! But I never wanted to create a monster!!"</p><p>          As I screamed those words, The giant presence around me started to retreat slowly. It was only then that I noticed that the Kraken was there. And they heard everything I said. I was expecting them to eat me, attack me or at least roar at me... But no. They just retreated to one of the many caves of the underworld. I could see that they looked tired and weak, the fight against my father and the titans was hard. And the very hot and dry wheater of the underworld surely doesn't do good to what looks like a creature of the seas. Unexpected even to myself, I felt bad about the things I said. I never wanted to create them, but they never asked to be born either.</p><p>          I came closer and looked at their eyes. Yellow and those of a snake. Full of sadness, I could say. It was my fault. I shouldn't have said those things. They may be a monster, but still a part of me. Child of my body, flesh of my soul. And they knew that, that's why they were sad. They could recognize me as their creator. No, their father. Father? Could I ever be a father? Like Kronos? No, definely not! I won't be like Kronos! I will be like Rheia, my poor mother. My child will have a father who cares for them, I promised that to them and to myself.</p><p>          And someday, my child and I will take back what was denied to us. My dear and most hated brother, Zeus, will pay for his betrayal. As well as his beloved humans, that he just created.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>